Solve for $x$ : $9 = 6x$
Divide both sides by $6$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{9}}{6}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{6x}}{6}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{3}{2} = \dfrac{\cancel{6}x}{\cancel{6}}$ $x = \dfrac{3}{2}$